1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sweeping apparatus which can read data from an original while being swept across the original.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various manually sweeping apparatus such as an image scanner, a hand-held copier, and a hand-held scanner, are known which can read data from an original as they are swept across the original. Each of these apparatuses is designed to read data when it is swept over the original in a predetermined sub-scanning direction, and not to read data when it is moved in the reverse direction. This is because the image sensor incorporated in the apparatus can read data in one direction only. Hence, when the apparatus is swept across the original in the reverse direction, the image read from the original will be inverted, the left side right.
These manually sweeping apparatuses are used to read data from originals of various types, such as a single sheet of paper, a book, and magazine. To read only part of the data printed on one page, the user needs, in some cases, to sweep the apparatus in the reverse direction. In view of this the conventional sweeping apparatuses are neither convenient nor useful.